


【GGAD】一生未明之诗（塞壬au，PWP一发完）

by Shyuka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyuka/pseuds/Shyuka
Summary: 塞壬小盖X巫师小邓正直的小邓被漂亮人鱼逐渐吸引然后沦陷的故事





	【GGAD】一生未明之诗（塞壬au，PWP一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *作者一无所知，全靠瞎掰  
> *既然是PWP就不要讲逻辑了  
> *欧欧西警告，迅速避雷

阿不思·邓布利多是被一阵奇异的歌声吸引到海边的。

歌声的旋律是他今天吹奏的短笛，不同的是，歌者的嗓音空灵澄澈，就像教堂里的唱诗班，连最圣洁的雕像也要为之失神。他吟唱着不知名的古老语言，虽然无法分辨意义，却如同林间精灵的梦呓，温柔而动听，只需一句就可以让听者沉溺其中。

但这个歌声同样充满了不怀好意的诱惑，如同撒旦在发出盛情的邀约。极力营造的飘渺气氛，也遮掩不住背后精心设计的乐韵起伏。恰到好处的高亢和引人遐想的停顿，就像女人面纱下若隐若现的妆容般欲盖弥彰。

阿不思·邓布利多，虽然只是一名刚成年的年轻巫师，但是他早就从书本上了解到水妖塞壬的习性。按理说，这一片的海域从未出现过塞壬——这个传说中神秘又强大的种族，从不以真面目示人。他们应该生活在暗无天日的深海中，用歌声俘获迷失的水手和船夫，然后便开始杀戮。于是那些无辜的人们都成了他们的腹中晚餐。

棕红色头发的少年举起了手中的魔杖，轻轻地往歌声传来的方向走。他深吸了一口气，试图让自己镇定下来。锋利的趾爪、骇人的獠牙，还有可怖的布满青色鳞片的脸，书中无论哪一项描述都足够令人发怵。虽然在霍格沃茨时他见识过很多非人生物，但也只是从参加过三强争霸赛的学长处听说过黑湖里的人鱼——丑陋、凶狠又冷酷暴戾。和人鱼同族的塞壬，可想而知，也是同样令人不敢接近的存在。

他拨开遮挡的草丛，弯腰蹲在一块巨大的礁石后往前看。然后他看到了那个塞壬，正坐在一块深陷在沙滩、浸没在海水里的礁石上。月光朗照，温柔地淌过“它”的尾部，“它”水蓝色的尾巴在月辉下变幻出夺目的色彩，像琉璃的表面，又像某种祭祀用的银器的质地，还闪烁着点点的荧光，仿佛攫取了整块银河覆盖在其上。

阿不思·邓布利多发出一声短促的惊叹——那是所有普通人看到神赐般的造物时下意识的反应。然后他抬眼去看，发现月光让塞壬的脸清晰可见。“它”，或者说是“他”，有着令人印象深刻的模样——他有着深邃和立体的五官，突出的眉骨让他的美看起来极具侵略性。一头卷曲的淡金色长发披在肩膀，露出两只又长又尖的耳朵，发间有星芒在跳跃。他的上身赤裸，袒露一大片白皙的胸膛，腰部以下则是那条水蓝色的鱼尾。

此时他坐在礁石上，双手撑住石面，头朝后仰起，只有近乎透明的尾鳍浸在清浅的海水里，随着歌声轻轻拍打海浪。他如同古希腊的雕像，经过造物主的悉心雕琢，只有紧闭的眼睫，如同蝴蝶的翅膀一样轻轻颤动。

阿不思·邓布利多屏住了呼息，一时间看得愣神。他不禁想要再走进一些，把塞壬的样子看得更加清楚。被眼前的情景吸引了全部的注意力，他没有留意到自己踩过枯枝和砂砾的脚步声，已经传入听觉极其敏锐的塞壬的耳中。

于是歌声戛然而止，静谧的空气里只能听到少年略显急促的呼吸。

那塞壬已经睁开了眼睛，挺直了脊背，好整以暇地看着这个年轻的巫师。

他的眼睛是水蓝色的，比他的尾巴要稍深一些，让人联想到某种宝石。而此刻那双眼睛正清晰地倒映出一个手足无措的少年，带着几分探究和玩味。他的眼神不加掩饰，眉毛上挑，让他显得张扬和凌厉，这也使得阿不思·邓布利多紧张不已——他咽了咽唾沫，停在不远处，僵硬感从小腿处慢慢向上攀援，感觉就像自己被施加了石化咒。

塞壬没有说话，而是继续好奇地打量着棕红发的少年。他的目光流连在少年的头发、眼睛、鼻梁，然后移到了少年手中的魔杖。他皱了皱眉，眼眸里仿佛覆上了一层冰霜。

“我没有恶意！”阿不思·邓布利多开口道，率先打破了沉寂。在保护神奇动物课堂上，他首先学会的就是要向动物们释放善意， 不可以表现出攻击性。虽然塞壬并不算完全意义上的神奇动物，眼前这个少年模样的生物分明更接近于有独立思考能力的人。他把魔杖收回口袋里，朝塞壬扬了扬手心。

然后他说：“我叫阿不思·邓布利多，是一名巫师。你叫什么名字？”说完他捏了捏出了汗的手指，因为他不确定眼前的生物能否听懂人类的语言。虽然他在学校的时候曾对人鱼的语言产生了浓厚兴趣，但是他的能力还未能支持他展开系统的研究。

“我叫盖勒特，盖勒特·格林德沃。”塞壬朝他点头示意，唇角勾起一个弧度，似乎在笑，似乎又不是。

看起来他并没有恶意，是可以交流的对象，阿不思·邓布利多心想。于是他微笑道：“ 很高兴认识你，盖勒特。”他一边说着，一边朝塞壬的方向走去。

盖勒特没有表示抗拒，而是默许了少年的行动。最后阿不思面对面地站在他面前，终于能看清每一个细枝末节。海风吹动他的金发，月光亲吻他的眼睫，而他那双水蓝色的眼眸定定地凝视着少年，看起来非常认真和专注。

“我知道巫师。”坐在礁石上的塞壬低头俯视着少年，“你们挥舞手里的树枝，就能释放魔法，威力惊人，但是伤害不了我们——因为我们很强大。”他最后的语气有些自豪，带着塞壬一族与生俱来的骄傲。

“唔，在大海里我们确实没有办法……那个叫魔杖，不是什么树枝。”阿不思有些不知道如何回答，只好下意识地纠正他的错误。

“我不喜欢巫师。”塞壬继续自说自话，“他们在海洋上任意施为，伤害了很多生物。”

“这个， 我想不是所有巫师都是这样……”至少他认识的都是正直善良的巫师，从来不会对其他无辜的生灵出手。

塞壬却置若未闻，而是朝他笑了笑：“但是我不讨厌你，至少你给我的感觉不坏。”原本就极其漂亮的五官，在这样的笑容里鲜明而生动，恣意而张扬，就像跃动的橙黄色火焰。

阿不思在他的笑里愣了半晌，他想他终于知道了“目眩神迷”的感觉。

令他没有想到的是，他和这个不知因何出现在海岸上的塞壬成为了亲密无间的朋友——这种感觉不可思议，他居然交了一个塞壬朋友。他们几乎无话不说，虽然生活环境天差地别，但他们总有说不完的话题。塞壬和他讲波塞冬和俄刻阿诺斯，还有那些生活在深海里不为人知的生物。阿不思则和他讲自己在霍格沃茨的校园生活，飞行课、三强争霸赛、圣诞舞会……

他们仿佛永远也不会厌倦对方，连一只海马他们也能乐此不疲地谈论很久。阿不思还主动向塞壬学习人鱼的语言，虽然他一直为那些饶舌的音节和歌唱一样的发音头疼不已。他感到惊奇，因为他从来没有过如此强烈的倾诉欲，似乎平日里压抑的心情和思绪都能坦坦荡荡地摆在这个塞壬的眼前。

也许是因为他是一个极好的倾听者——一个长居深海的塞壬，能向谁泄密呢？

阿不思并不知道这些与日俱增的信任和依赖是好是怀，但可以肯定的是，每晚到海边见面已经成了两人心照不宣的秘密。有时候盖勒特会从大海里给他带一些小礼物，比如纹路精致的贝壳、熠熠生辉的珍珠、透明晶莹的水母。阿不思则礼尚往来，给他带了自己最喜欢的蜂蜜滋滋糖——虽然盖勒特吃了一口就吐出了出来，并开始怀疑陆地人的口味是否失调。

阿不思以为他会和盖勒特做很久很久的朋友，却没想到事态逐渐失控，滑向了一个不可挽回的极端。

一个平平无奇的晚上，阿不思照例朝海边走去，却发现了塞壬的反常——他背靠在礁石上，尾部浸泡在海水里。阿不思走近了看，发现他面上充满痛苦的神色，正在大口地喘息。

“盖勒特？！你没事吧？”阿不思抽出魔杖，却发现自己对治愈塞壬的魔法一窍不通。他试图保持镇定，却掩盖不了声音里微不可察的颤抖。他还闻到了一股异香，味道像混合了薄荷、柠檬叶和月桂，先是疏离的冷冽，而后甜腻得让人发晕。

塞壬的脸上泛着不正常的红晕，在见到少年的那刻原本涣散的眼神开始聚焦，变得灼热起来。他的视线开始黏上少年的身体，贪婪地扫过他的眉眼。  
他说话有些磕磕绊绊：“阿尔，我没事，我只是进入发情期了……”

塞壬的直言不讳在阿不思的意料之外，少年的脸瞬间涨得通红：“发，发情？”梅林啊，他要怎么应对一只发情的塞壬？

他把头搭在少年伸过来想要扶住他的手臂上，依恋般地在上面蹭了蹭，语气罕见地带着讨好和示弱：“帮帮我，好不好，阿尔？”

柔软的金发拂过手臂，让他不自觉地战栗起来。少年开始语无伦次：“可是，我不知道怎么……”据他所知，人鱼有生殖腔，但塞壬也一样吗？不，他看起来和那些张牙舞爪、满身鳞片的人鱼有着天壤之别……

塞壬握住了少年的手，引着他摸上了自己腹部下方的鳞片，借少年修长的手指掀开了构造特殊的鳞片，露出了下面的器官——和人类别无二致的阴茎，已经坚硬又灼热。

少年还摸到了一手黏腻的液体，似乎是鳞片后的器官分泌出来的。没有古怪的腥味，反而散发着过分香甜的气味，就像一剂强力的催情剂。

“你知道怎么做的。”塞壬用他好听的声音诱哄道。

阿不思硬着头皮回想起自己为数不多的几次自渎，尝试套弄着手中的性器。他的手势并不算娴熟，甚至还有些粗鲁，但塞壬显然非常受用，甚至舒服地半眯起了眼睛，喉咙里逸出几声轻轻的低喘。

少年加快了抚慰的速度，但塞壬却完全没有要释放的迹象。他尴尬地说：“盖勒特， 你感觉……”他还没说完的话被堵在了唇边，在舌尖打了几个转后又咽回了肚子里。他怔怔看着眼前俊美的脸，嘴唇上温热潮湿的触感让他头脑一片空白。塞壬趁虚而入，用舌尖撬开了他的唇，长驱直入，在黏腻的水声里舔舐他的齿贝。他们唇舌交缠，吻到彼此都几乎无法呼吸。盖勒特就像个迷失在沙漠里终于找到了甘泉的旅人，而眼前的少年就是他的生命之源。

阿不思这才后知后觉地反应过来，不知什么时候，塞壬已经把自己拥到了他的怀里，伸出手扣住了自己的后脑，霸道地往他的方向压去。

在这个缠绵又漫长的亲吻里，阿不思不仅没有尝到海水的咸腥和苦涩， 反而嗅到了浓烈馥郁的异香，还有一股极其甜蜜的味道。而唇舌和鼻腔里充斥的香味，让他的小腹发热，他的下身甚至不受控制地产生了反应。

他想要推开眼前的塞壬，却徒劳无功，因为他的四肢发软，连神智也开始混沌起来。这感觉并不好——他这样想，但让他纠结和震惊的是，他确实不想离开这个温暖的怀抱。少年只觉得自己像躺在最绵软的云朵上，砰砰乱跳的心悬浮在天际，巨大的心跳声震得他头晕目眩。

“不，不要这样，放手，求你……”他挣扎着，试图做出最后的求饶。但这显然让这个因为陷入发情期而迷乱狂躁的塞壬更加兴奋。塞壬用力把他扑到在了沙滩上，整个身体都压了上去，尾巴滑入少年的双腿之间，强势地分开了他的双腿，而他的双手则伸出了尖锐的指甲，把少年单薄的衬衣撕成了碎片。

见到少年害怕地闭上了双眼，全身不住地颤抖，已经陷入狂乱的塞壬被唤起了几分清明，他俯下身轻柔地亲吻少年的额头、眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇、耳朵，在他的耳边呢喃：“阿尔，不要害怕，我不会伤害你的……永远也不会。”  
然后他的唇舌向下舔舐过少年脆弱的颈项，轻轻啃咬他的喉结，留下沾着暧昧水渍的红痕。

少年呜咽起来，却不是因为害怕，而是来自身体对性的本能反应。塞壬知道少年青涩的身体同样也在渴求着自己，就像自己迷恋着少年，血液里每一个细胞都叫嚣着快点进入少年身体的最深处。

于是塞壬听任自己的内心，他摸索着少年的两腿之间，将性器的前端放在少年的臀缝，绕着穴口打转，确认足够的黏液已经渗入了少年的身体里，然后挤进了少年紧致的甬道。两人的下体严丝合缝地贴在一起，传递着彼此灼热的体温。

少年的后面一片湿滑，湿软的内壁在刺激下不断收缩，仿佛在邀请塞壬进得更深。于是塞壬也这么做了，他开始抽插起来，深深地顶弄少年的下体。

初尝情事的少年不懂得如何压抑，只能顺从地叫出声来，高亢的叫声和细碎的呻吟混合在一起。他的声音甜腻而诱人，带着浓厚的情欲味道，在塞壬听来，比他任何一名同族的歌声还要动听。

两人交合的地方发出黏腻的水声，晶亮粘稠的液体粘附其上，显得旖旎又色情。

塞壬居高临下地俯视自己的猎物，能看到他湛蓝眼眸中的迷茫，他的面色潮红，眼角还渗出了泪珠，灭顶的快感和与之伴随的痛苦让他看起来脆弱无比。

“唔，不要了……”他喘息着，同时低声哀求。但他的话在渐趋猛烈的冲撞下变成破碎的、失去意义的词句。

温热的内壁绞紧了在体内胀大的性器，而少年诚实的反应也同样取悦了他。塞壬伸手扣住少年的双手，高举过少年的头顶，俯下身和他交换了一个吻，加快了顶弄的速度，当性器划过少年体内某个位置的时候，他不住地战栗，浑身泛红，连脚趾也因为极乐的欢愉而蜷缩起来。

少年低叫出声，射在了两人彼此紧贴的腹部，他稀疏的耻毛上也沾了几丝白浊。他沙哑的嗓音在喉咙里碾出几个模糊的音节：“不要这样……”

塞壬的发情期狂乱已经因为操弄少年而大大地缓解了，他的头脑清晰了不少。于是他俯身抱紧了少年，贴他耳边说：“但是，我的阿尔，你喜欢这样，对吗？”

被猜中了心思的少年撇过头，拒绝和这个蛮横的塞壬继续对视。但下身不断传来的酥麻快感几乎如同汹涌的浪潮般将他淹没，使他无法忽视眼前人的存在。

塞壬安慰似的吻上了少年白皙的颈侧，用舌尖轻舔。而他的下身则和这个动作形成了明显的对比，他不知疲惫般地操弄身下的少年，只因为这个少年的身体对他有着致命般的吸引力。

最后塞壬终于释放，而身下的少年尽数承受射入体内的白浊，他的双腿颤抖，在被射入的时候忍不住发出难耐的闷哼。

塞壬去琢少年通红的眼睛、鼻尖，发现他的眼里泛着湿漉漉的水光，里面充满了谴责和愤怒，还有一丝微弱到难以捕捉的情动。

“下次你的发情期，记得提前告诉我，我绝对不会再到海边来了！”

“你会的。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> lof：虾饺一笼
> 
> thanks for your kudos.


End file.
